stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marrowkai
Marrowkai are skeletal mages whose roles as infantry magicians resemble that of the Magikill. Unlike their Order counterparts, Marrowkai mainly practice forms of dark magic and necromancy, giving them both advantages and disadvantages in battle Attacks Marrowkai possess three attacks: their basic attack, hell fist and reaper. Basic - The marrowkai slams his staff on the ground and causes a red small and minor earthquake. Reaper is the primary ability of the Marrokai, where the skeletal mage calls forth a shrouded figure who walks (well, glides) unhindered throughout the battlefield, searching for the Marrokai's designated victum. Once it finds them, it slashes at the innocent warrior and makes them walk towards the Marrokai, making it easy prey for the sadastic Juggerknights and the voracious crawlers (note that this attack is the only way to stun a giant). To call a reaper the Marrowkai says "Monjursis Skandio!! Hellfists - a directional attack similar to the Magkill electric wall, allows the Marrowkai to summon a deadly (horizontal) wall of skeletal hands from the bowels of Immorta. This attack is capable of smashing through shield and miner walls, allowing the marrokai direct access to the weaker units behind them. (prior to calling out the hell fists, the Marrokai yells "Abyssius, Hakgnes!. This phrase roughly translates to "Fists of the Abyss", or Hell Fists) Research: 50 gold 100 mana 40 seconds Role in Chaos Marrowkai, along with Medusa, are the the magicians of Chaos, providing crucial magical support to their armies in combat. These unnatural beings are a direct product of necromancy and the unholiest of all dark magic, for they were once mortal magicians like the Magikill. Instead of pursuing the wisdom and knowledge their peaceful counterparts earned through hard work and age, Marrokai sought greater powers far beyond the limits of the human body and the thin line between magic and unholy destruction. Thus, these twisted mages sought out Chaos, and, at the cost of their bodies and souls, were stripped of their mortality and infused with a series of necromanct and black magic. When they have risen from their boneyards, a Marrowkai is created and ready to unleash swathes of destruction upon the land. 1st Nation Conquered By Chaos READ: The Conquering Of Chaos Weakness Marrowkai can cause units to walk foward to their deaths( including flying units). Marrowkai can be powerful since their spells can hit all units( yes hells fist can hit flying unitsmake sense though). (A good strategy for defeating marrowkai is to amass an army of ranged units (enslaved giants work well), and shawdowrath because shadowrath also can easily kill mages like meric etc.they will work before the marrowkai finish performing their spells but it must be 2 Shadowraths or more because Marrowkai have 4 blocks of health, while one Shinobi deals 3 blocks of health.) Homeland There is no evidence suggesting the Marrowkai's homeland, though they are trained in boneyards. Tactics / Strategy Marrokai are extremely good for maniputing enemy units with their reaper spell, letting them cause havoc by ripping various units from behind the lines to be destroyed. If used properly with Hell Fists, a marrokai can instantly kill many units and inflict sizable amounts of damage on everything else. For the most parts, use Reaper on units such as Magikill, Merics, other Marrokai, Medusa, and any other powerful units vital to the enemy. The spell Hell Fists is unique for, unlike the Magikill Wall, it is not restricted to a certain position; although the spell preview shows a horizontal red line, the spell itself can vary depending on the Marrokai's position and where the spell is directed (e.g. if the Marrokai is standing at one end of the field and casts the spell onto the opposite end, the spell will diagonally move to the selected area). These spells are very effective against giant massers, for the giants are unable to attack under the influence of Reaper and easily recieve large amounts of damage from Hell Fists when they come into range (note fists extend from the Marrokai and do not remain the way Magikill Walls do). However, simply massing Marrokai isn't enough: it is suggested that you shield them with a line of Juggerknights since the Marrokai themselves are weak and have a squadron of Deads wielding poisonous guts to deal the initial strikes. Trivia *'1st' Nation to join the chaos empire, after Medusa turned them into the souless beings are now. Marrowkai then created deads from warriors that have been killed in war, later used to conquer the Juggerknight nation in "The Great JuggerKnight War." *It is still unclear if Marrowkai's are former Rebel Magikill that had escaped when they were conquered by Order and had practiced dark spells and necromancy *Only one known maybe a Marrowkai or he is a Marrowkai called Ghilm from the conversion story *Their Hell Fists are powerful when destroying Swordwrath Rushers *In-game Marrokai have no teeth (look closely at their armory images or the actual units). Category:Chaos units Category:Chaos